The Elegance of Deception
by Tenko
Summary: Someone's playing mind games with the Z-Warriors. Why? And how far will things go? They had better figure it out soon before they end up killing themselves or others... *chapter 3* Trunks is on a mission, and it doesn't look like he's in control...
1. Bulma's Brief Final Wish!

A/N: You can expect many things from this fic (I hope).  Angst is one of them and hopefully crap won't be.  The pairings, whether implied or focused on, are: T/P, MT/M, Goten/Bra, Krillin/18, Goku/CC, Bulma/Vegeta, Gohan/Videl.  Beware of silly chapter titles. ;)

IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY ANGST (DEATH, TORTURE, MIND GAMES) THEN YOU CLICKED ON THE WRONG LINK.  YOUR FLUFF AWAITS YOU.  GO TO IT.  :)

Ages of the "kids":

Mirai Trunks: 35

Trunks: 35

Pan: (just turned) 21

Goten: 34

Bra: 21

Marron: 31

**"The Elegance of Deception"**

Chapter One: "Bulma's Brief Final Wish!"

            His eyes slipped closed and his fists clinched at his sides as an elegant mahogany coffin was lowered into the awaiting earth.  He had promised himself that he wouldn't cry, that he would be strong enough to get through this.  But all he could see were a pair of bright azure eyes that shined in his presence, that held the very definition of strength, that held an insatiable pain, and that held a wisdom beyond his comprehension.  And when that would fade, aqua locks of hair would replace the vision, flowing like crystalline waters.  Trunks pried his sapphire eyes open and looked away from the scene before him.  

            The surrounding landscape did nothing to quell the pain that raged inside him.  Birds flew happily between the scattered trees.  Flowers wavered in the slight breeze that had picked up.  Tombstones of various shapes and sizes stood in memorial to all of those lost to the physical realm.  Verdant grasses sprouted around them as if they would try to defend the sacred stones with the very best of their ability.  Above, the sky was ablaze with distinct clouds floating harmlessly against the endless blue.  In theory, it was a perfect day.

            And Trunks hated it.  The world would go on without her there.  Birds, flowers, and the other nice things in life wouldn't stop for a moment to mourn the loss of her being.  It should be gray, he thought.  The aerial creatures shouldn't chirp a content tune and flowers should be a dim crimson--better yet, rotting and dying.  Rain should pour and everything should be miserable that she wasn't there.  Just like him.

            He wished he could just go home, throw off his uncomfortable tie and expensive shoes, and have her smile at him.  Her smiles...her laughter...they could make anything better.  But not anymore.  She was gone.  She was his light, his world, his hope...she was his mother.  

            Yes, the ever-famous Bulma Briefs has passed away.  The same heart virus that took the life of her dearest friend Goku, took her own life as well.  She had passed her symptoms off with simple excuses of working too hard or having the flu, and so they caught it too late.  Trunks hated the irony of her death...killed by her own stubbornness...her own will to live--

            "Trunks," a hand on his arm brought him from his thoughts, "are you going to be alright?"

            The demi-saiya-jin turned and attempted to smile at the aging Chi-Chi.  She had never been the same since Gohan died, always traveling with her father.  "I--"

            "Of course he will be, dear," the Ox-King butted in, not hearing Trunks' attempt at a reply, "he's the one who saved us all from the androids.  He's a strong one."  The giant of a man grinned, seemingly forgetting they were at a funeral.

            Trunks half-smile crumbled.  Quietly, he looked toward the ground.  

"Dad!" Chi-Chi scorned quickly.  Turning her attentions back to the forlorn man before her she said, "Are you, Trunks?  Okay, I mean?"

A sigh escaped him.  "I...I don't know."  Worry filled the widow's eyes.  Since Bulma died three weeks ago, Chi-Chi had taken up a motherly role with him ever since he phoned her about his mother's passing. "M-mom always seemed to be the, uh, strong one."

A thoughtful expression graced the raven-haired woman's features. "Yes...she's always been like that.  Especially with all that's ha-happened over the years." Suddenly a flash of anger sparked on her face. "I wish those androids would have never been created!"

"We all do, Hun."  Ox-King placed his large hands on his daughter's shoulders.  He was growing old, but he vowed he wouldn't leave his daughter's side after she'd already lost so much.

She nodded numbly, but her expression again changed, and she smiled...a genuine smile.  "But she was so proud of you, Trunks.  When we'd talk, gosh...you're all she talked about."  Trunks blushed.  "The people of Earth owe you a lot.  We're finally able to live without fear again!" 

He nodded, used to all of praise he received for destroying the androids.  "I, umm, I've got a problem now..."

Chi-Chi's gaze fell to the grass next to her feet.  "Bulma's last request."

"You know?" Sapphire eyes widened in surprise.

The mother smirked.  "Of course.  You think your mom would ask you to do something that like and expect you to actually do it without someone forcing you to?"  Trunks gave a small nervous laugh. "She called me the night before she...died.  You were asleep in the chair next to her, she said.  Your mom told me what she wanted for you.  And I know that you, Trunks Briefs, wouldn't dare leave this world for another.  Earth would be unprotected from any bad thing that came."  Her hands found her hips with ease.

"Well...it would be," he spoke meekly.

"Nothing's came since...well you know, but that's over.  We'll be fine!" she urged. "Besides, I've still got some fight left in me."

The last of the Z-gang shared a laugh.  The giant of a man grew serious and stepped next to his daughter.  "Chi-Chi's right.  You need to go...it's what your mother wanted."

Trunks groaned, looking like a ten-year-old after being told that he has to get up early to go to church on Sunday morning.  "Does everyone know my mom's final request or something?"

Chi-Chi moved forward and brought Trunks into a hug, ignoring his remark.  "You have to go.  She's back there...your father...my son...my Goku.  You deserve it, kid!"

The tall man hugged her back.  "Come with me?"

She pulled back and walked to her father's side.  "We'll stay."

Trunks was about to protest, but was cut off by Chi-Chi's father.  "She's right.  This world needs at least some of its original special fighters left!"      

The other funeral-goers looked toward Trunks, Chi-Chi, and the Ox-King.  Their conversation seemed too important to interrupt and so they all went their separate ways, having already given Trunks their condolences and undying thanks for saving them all.

Trunks sat in his room that same night.  His bed spread was damp with drying tears, and a small capsule marked in bold with 01 lay on his pillow.  It contained money.  It was the only thing he felt he would need.  He knew the currency would be current and therefore quite usable.  But the whole situation bothered him, naturally.  

He took a deep breath and swallowed his pain.  "Strong...yeah, I can do that." He shook his head.  "Right."  Deciding thinking was becoming too bothersome, he opted for sleep.  As he pulled down the covers and crawled under the creamy sheets, he could almost see his mother rolling her eyes at him and could almost hear her saying, "Thirty-five-years-old and he still acts like he's seventeen.  Ack!  He still looks seventeen...I guess my baby will never grow up!" 

            "Are you sure this thing will work?"  Chi-Chi inquired skeptically the next morning.  

            Trunks looked down at her from his position of halfway in the time machine.  "I really, really hope so."

            The woman frowned.  "You're too much."

            He nimbly leapt from craft and landed before his other-mother.  "I get that a lot." 

            The two shared a hug.  "We'll miss you, Trunks."

            "I'll miss you both," he voiced sincerely. "But...what about Capsu--"  
            "Bulma has had that taken care of," Chi-Chi said quickly.  Trunks just nodded, not wanting to question the temperamental lady.

            _Argh!  Of all of the insolence...you'd think that they would have sent me to the proper time to do their job.  Oh well, alls well after all.  The future brat that they want is in this time...just about to go back to the one I need to be in.  That's just dandy!  I'd better make sure he doesn't go too far back...that'd be no fun.  Humans and saiyans are so alike...they're all just so ignorant._

_            Oh yes, I have a few minutes now.  It seems the one called Trunks has gotten into an argument with the elderly woman about some garment called 'underwear'.  Now, my dear Log, I was citing what I was doing, wasn't I?  Yes, I was._

_            These Z-Warriors, as their are commonly known around the universe, have angered some certain people.  Well, these people can't do a single thing to them...but I can, and here I am.  I always do the dirty work...maybe I should start a plan to take over the universe.  Yes, yes, good, good.  Note to self: take over Frieza's empire from whoever the hell is running it nowadays.  If you could hear me mumble, Log, I'd be doing it right now.  Yes, I'd be mumbling, "Their plan required years, but I couldn't just wait that long.  Nope, so they send me on a half-assed time trip to the WRONG TIME...But what are years when you're dead?  They've got all eternity!"  Oh yes, that's what I'd be mumbling if you could hear me mumble._

_            Oh, oh, oh!  Lavender-haired man is getting ready to leave.  I had better catch a ride, no?  This shall be continued later, Log._

            The capsule's top closed.  Trunks waved to those on the ground as the awkward machine lifted into the air as they waved back at him.  

            "Bye, Trunks!  We'll miss you!"  Chi-Chi called to the demi-human, tears gathering in her ebony orbs.  A bright flash of light blazed from the capsule.  The two on the ground thought it normal as they covered their eyes, never having seen a time machine in action before.  They had no idea it was caused by a figure appearing and latching itself onto the glass as the machine began to dissipate. 

            As the light faded with Trunks and the unknown stowaway, Chi-Chi jolted upright with a gasp.  "What's wrong, Chi-Chi?" the Ox-King asked with concern, his gaze on his daughter.

            She frowned.  "Trunks forgot his lunch."

*******************

Will Trunks make it back to the past in one piece?  Will he even be in the right time?  Who the hell is this creature?  And will I stop asking questions I'm bound to answer later?   Find out next time! :)  

Review if ya love me!  *gets no reviews*  Erm, scratch that love me part...  ^!^;


	2. Alternative Olsen Twins? or Trunks Crash...

Disclaimer:  I own this SevenDust cd.  *holds it up*  And you can't have it!

Info:  Prolly wondering how this can be a G/CC if Goku's...I dunno, gone!  Whelp, since I forgot about that thing, pretend with me that he's back.  Slight A/U (w/ the Goku thing).  

**Chapter Two: "Alternative Olsen Twins? or Trunks Crashes the Party...Literally!"**

            The time machine was thrashed around in the multi-colored river of time.  Confusion racked Mirai Trunks' mind as he went spiraling into the past.  What was going on?  This had never happened before!

            Each time Trunks began a new thought, his side, or head, or whatever convenient body part would be rammed into the time machine's interior.  _Being beaten by a machine!_ he raged in his mind.  All that he wanted was for this hellish ride to be done with.

            Outside, the extra passenger clung on with ease.  Her claw-like fingers had sunken into the glass and her feet gripped the yellow exterior tightly.  She hummed a gentle tune while they bounced as though this were a soothing joy-ride on a sunny afternoon.  Aphelia's ashen leather-like skin pressed contently against the warm hood of the machine.  _Hmmm, I wonder how the passenger is doing.  Oh well.  Bother, bother!  We'll go back to Earth's stone age at this rate.  _Using her long, slender tail, the being altered their course by swinging the whip-like appendage either way like she was paddling a canoe.  

            It wasn't long before their journey was nearing an end.  _Good, good.  Bad, bad.  I can't risk him going back.  No, no.  We're here though.  Yes, yes!  What to do, what to do...?_

"Happy birthday, Pan!"  Son Goten cheered to his niece.  While Mirai Trunks dealt with the troubles of his time traveling, the people in the present celebrated at Son Pan's 21st birthday party.  

            It was a surprise, of course, being the only way to get Pan to attend.  She loved parties...just when they weren't her own.  "Thanks, Uncle," she mumbled through a sweatdrop as she noticed the brightly colored cone hat on his spiked head.

            This year's party was held at Capsule Corporation, constructed by the beautiful Bra and innocent Marron.  Streamers hung on the large porch and balloons were tied to ends of banners.  Throw in a clown and screaming eight-year-olds and you'd almost mistake this for Little Timmy's party.

            All of Pan's friends and all her family's friends were there.  That included the entire Z-team.  Even the enigmatic Piccolo hovered about, leaning against this tree or that.

            "So, Pan, enjoying the party?" Bra popped up, grabbing her friend's shoulders from behind.  Pan smiled.

            "Yeah.  Thanks Bra.  Hey, where's Marron?  I want to thank her, too, or my mom'll get on me."

            Bra cocked her head the side, aqua tresses bouncing.  "I think she's talking to my brother, Goten, and Uubu."

            "Thanks," Pan said and began to walk across the grounds to Marron.

            "Have you opened anything yet?" Bra inquired, matching Pan's pace.

            The quarter saiya-jin looked at her friend as they walked.  "Yeah.  The necklace I'm wearing is from my parents."

            "Looks expensive," Bra noted.

            "Yep.  They seemed really proud of it, so I wore it." 

            The young princess raised an eyebrow.  "Don't ya like it?  It's really pretty!"

            "I do," Pan subconsciously fingered the silver chain and soon the shining dragon pendent, "it's just that I don't like wearing expensive stuff.  Ya know?  I always feel like I'm gonna lose or break it or somethin'."  Bra nodded.  "Besides, the princess look is you."

            At Gohan's daughter's smirk, Bra fumed. "Hey!  It's not my fault my daddy's royalty!"

            Pan laughed.  "Yeah, yeah.  I know, you're suffering so much from it."

            "Shhhh."  Bra smacked her in the arm.  Pan just stuck her tongue out at her.

            "Is there a cat-fight going on?"  Marron teased from in front of the two.

            "Oh, there you are.  We were just coming to get you." Pan said breezily.

            "I'm convenient like that...just coming to you and all..." the blonde chirped, acting more like a teenager than in her thirties.

            "'Ello girls!" Goten piped, appearing behind Marron with Trunks and Uubu.  A cup of punch was held in his right hand.  He downed it easily.

            "Hey," came the greeting in unison.  Goten just fiddled idly with his empty cup.

            Trunks looked uneasy.  "What's wrong, Trunks-kun?" the Birthday-girl asked quizzically. 

            "Huh?  Oh...I left a project that needed to be completed by today with co-workers.  In all honesty, I trust them as far as I can throw them...ahh, wait,"  Trunks scratched his head as the group of friends laughed.

            Marron stretched her neck and began to ask, "Hey Uub, how's the--"  Her words were cut off as the ground began to shake and as the sound of a large explosion ripped through the air.

            "What the hell?!" Trunks yelled over the chaotic noise, turning toward the sound.

            The party-goers gasped, seeing that the explosion had come from the other side of Capsule Corp.  Smoke and a small fireball loomed ominously over the building.  Immediately, the Z-Warriors ran around the large compound to the site.

            The group of youngsters was the last to arrive.  Multiple pairs of eyes widened at the scene before them.  Heavy black and gray smoke hung hauntingly in the air.  Grotesquely twisted scraps of metal lay helter-skelter over the lawn while some burned from a savage fire.  Broken shards of glass seemed to be everywhere and the ground looked to be stained with black ink.  But the dismembered machine wasn't what held everyone's attention...it was the man that lay on the ground, head cradled in Bulma's lap.  Although battered, bruised, and bleeding it was unmistakable who he was.  Lavender hair was matted to his face from a deep gash on his head.  It was definitely Trunks.  

            Several heads turned from the unconscious Trunks to the very stunned and wide-eyed Trunks.  "W-why are there two...Trunks?"  Bra sputtered out.

            "Gosh, it's like a messed up version of them old Olsen twins!"  Goten exclaimed.

            Bulma shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes as she stroked her future son's hair.  "He needs help..."  

            Black.  It was all he could see.  Every which way he turned there was nothing but utter darkness.  He could feel it...creeping around him, tempted to swallow him whole.  Trunks could feel himself trembling, and he rapidly began brushing his arms...his legs...his chest.  The ebony expanse was clawing at him now, trying to wrap its sleek form around him...

            And then there was nothing.  He felt like he was floating in an utterly white void--like the time chamber.  But a voice soon broke the silence.  It was so familiar...so soothing.  Instantly, he knew it was his mother's.  She was singing.  A soft tune.  A lullaby.  His eyes slide closed as he let the song fill him.  Bulma would always hum or sing this to him when he was small...

"Trunks...are you awake?" Bulma stood over Mirai Trunks as he turned in his sleep.  She had shooed everyone else outside as her father worked on stabilizing Trunks' condition.  When he was through, she had ushered him out, too.  If Trunks was here, in this time, something must have happened in the future.  Deep down, the woman knew she had to be there.  It was simply mothers' intuition.

            Mirai Trunks' turning ceased, and his eyelids slowly parted.  His vision was blurry, so he had to blink several times to clear it.  Slowly, the worried face above him came into focus.  "M-mother?" he questioned weakly, crystalline tears filling his blue eyes.  

            Bulma was taken aback by her son's emotion.  She smiled, though.  "Yeah.  It's me."

            Trunks sat abruptly up and hugged his mother, tears sliding down his face.  His body protested the action greatly, but he didn't care.  His mother there.  Alive.  "I-I thought you were dead..." he whispered.

            As she held her son closely, Bulma realized what he meant.  She stroked his lavender hair and looked toward the ceiling. _ I guess I died in the future...he must be confused._  "Shhh...it's okay," she soothed.

            A moment later, Trunks realized that he wasn't in the future anymore, but in the past.  His mother was both dead and alive.  Realizing that, he again swallowed his pain and his tears and pulled back.  Scrubbing his face dry he said, "I'm sorry."

            Pushing him back so that he could lay and rest, Bulma spoke softly, "It's okay.  I guess you were still a little disoriented."

            He sighed.  "I'm in the past, aren't I?"

            "Yes, but you blew up my time machine, kid!" She laughed lightly.  He only nodded.  "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

            Mirai Trunks turned his head toward the window.  The moon hung with a pale light, half full, and stars danced about the navy-blue sky.  "You d-died...from the same heart virus that killed Goku."

            She looked at him with a thoughtful expression.  "I see."

            "Your last wish was that I come back to the past.  I, I wasn't going to, but Chi-Chi all but forced me into my time capsule.  You probably know how...persuading she can be."  He became quiet after that.

            Bulma chuckled, though.  "Oh yeah.  So I guess your blow-up-the-time-machine-and-appear-from-it-unscathed trick kinda didn't work, huh?" 

            "I don't know what happened.  I just remember being thrashed around violently and waking up here with my mother who's supposed to be dead." His voice was dark.  The mother just nodded.

            "You need to rest...and I don't want you to be like your father and get up!  You aren't to move from that bed until I say so!  No protests!  Got it?"  she said firmly.

              Trunks smiled.  "Yes ma'am."__

*************

A/N: Well, well, well...

Thanks Sakura Briefs for helping me out w/ the chapter title.  And thank you kind four reviewers.  :)


	3. Love the Merry Torture

Disclaimer: I found a penny! :)

Blurb: I dedicate this chapter to Lady Shinimegami, the author of my favorite DBZ fic "Yume Mi".  Why?  Because that plot was awesome, and I admire it.  :P 

Ages: (Both Trunks ages were changed 'cause I remembered GT took place 7 years after DBZ and not 10, gomen-nasai.  That also changed everyone else's.)

Mirai Trunks: 32 

Trunks: 32

Pan: (just turned) 21

Goten: 31

Bra: 21

Marron: 27

**"Love The Merry Torture"**

            After Bulma's talk with Mirai Trunks she went out to the group of waiting and impatient warriors.  

            "So what's going on, Mom?" Trunks asked the moment Bulma entered the room.  

            She sighed.  "Well, Trunks...that's the future Trunks that helped us out during the Cell Games."

            "Yeah!" Goku piped. "He brought me some great medicine!  He saved my life."

            "Well, what's he doing here?" Pan asked, the confusion written on her petite face.  She was sitting on the couch with the others.  Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Bulma, and 18 were the only ones who stood.

            Bulma crossed her arms.  "My other self died.  I wanted him to come back to the past.  I guess he didn't want to, but Chi-Chi made him come."

            "I dunno 'bout you, but I don't remember his time machine working like that before," Goku said, head cocked curiously to the side.

            The genius shook her head.  "He doesn't know what happened.  He'll be fine though, with a few days of rest."  Her blue eyes narrowed.  "But!  If he's anything like his father, he'll insist on getting up tomorrow."

            Gohan smiled, remembering his youth with the future Trunks.  "He is going to stay then?"

            "Of course!  I wouldn't let my son go back to that kind of world!  Besides, the machine was completely destroyed."

            "My Lady, you're b-back!"  one of Aphelia's generals stammered out.

            Her tail lazed around, twirling slowly in happiness.  "Yes.  I had a most pleasant ride, too.  Get up monitors where I can watch these people." She tossed a notepad to the man.

            Catching it easily, he looked down.  "You have job, m'lady?"

            "Quite.  It should be much fun.  Oh, it's so good to be back amongst the living..." She glanced toward the general, a wiry, short man, as he scanned the list.  "I think you should be going.  Yes, yes."

            His mouth fell agape.  Bowing quickly, he scurried off to do the demi-ice-jin's bidding. 

            Aphelia grinned, her dark lips contrasting with her ashen skin.  "I had better get to work then..."

            Everyone had opted on staying at Capsule Corp. until they could see Mirai Trunks up and about again.  The veteran fighters remembered the days when he had been there, fighting bravely against Cell.  All of them had been sad to see him go.

            The next day, Pan was in Capsule Corporation's large kitchen, trying to get a snack since she had been sparring with her uncle.  Contently munching on some shrimp, she sat at a large round table.  As she ate, she heard footsteps slowly making their way toward the room she resided in.  Raising an eyebrow, she watched the doorway, popping the tiny shrimp into her mouth every so often.  

            As a tall figure appeared, she said, "You shouldn't be up."

            Mirai Trunks held his side as he came into the kitchen, plopping unceremoniously into the nearest chair.  "I won't tell if you won't."

            Pan eyed him strangely, noticing the beads of sweat on his brow.  "You really shouldn't be up..."

            Future Trunks looked at Pan, noticing for the first time her dark hair and eyes.  "Gohan's daughter."

            "Huh?" she mumbled, a shrimp hanging halfway out of her mouth.

            He laughed at her antics.  "You must be Gohan's daughter."

            She swallowed the aforementioned crustacean.  "Yeah.  How'd you know?"

            The demi-saiya-jin looked at her as though it were the simplest thing on Earth.  "You look like him."

            "Oh..." Pan trailed off as a screech emitted through the room.  "...Hi, Bulma."

            "You shouldn't be up!"  Bulma scolded her future son.  He could only sweatdrop since Bulma was on him immediately, dragging him up by his good arm.  "You're just like your father!  I can't believe you Trunks.  I told you to stay in bed..."  And so she raged.  Mirai Trunks shook his head and allowed himself to be dragged back up the stairs to the room he was now confined to.

            Pan just blinked.  "Poor guy..."

            Marron pulled a large cart of food behind her as she walked towards what was now Mirai Trunks' room.  The poor guy didn't even get to eat anything before Bulma dragged him off to 'rest'.  _He's gotta be bored._ she thought.  Reaching her destination, she knocked lightly on the door.

            "It's open," came the muffled reply.  

            Meekly, she opened the door.  Marron hadn't ever spoken with Mirai Trunks before.  It made her wonder if he would hate her, since her mother was one of the people who had taken away almost everything from him.  "Hi.  I, um, brought you something to eat..." she trailed off at the sight.  Trunks lay on his back, arms crossed behind his head...shirtless.  His eyes were fixed forward, staring at the ceiling.  Bandages and scars wrapped around the tanned skin of his chest.  It was a very nice sight, in deed.  Marron shook her head. "Your mom asked me to."

            His turned his head to face her and the food.  "Thanks," Trunks muttered, eyeing the food hungrily.  He mentally smacked himself for not eating Chi-Chi's lunch before he came back to the past. Marron giggled.  "What?" Trunks asked in confusion.

            She smiled brightly.  "Sorry, it's just that you looked hilarious...the way you were looking at the food, I mean."

            Wincing, Mirai sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed.  "Blame my father."  His own smile appeared.

            "Okay," she giggled again.  Making it easier on the time traveler, she pushed the cart to him.  Deciding she had better let him eat in peace, she turned and began walking out the door.

            "You're 18's daughter?" Mirai Trunks asked idly.  She stopped and turned around. 

            "Uh, yeah...I am."  Trunks just nodded.  Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she asked, "How did you know?"            

            He smirked his father's smirk.  "Well, I know 18's now married to Krillin and that they have a daughter.  You look like them.  Why does everyone want to know how I know who their parents are?" he mumbled the final part to himself.

            Marron blushed in embarrassment.  "Oh." 

            A week later, Mirai Trunks' wounds were nearly gone thanks to his ability to heal fast.  Everyone was adjusting to him being around, and those who hadn't met him before were loving his presence.  However, the present Trunks seemed to not be too pleased with the attention Mirai was getting from their father.  

            After the ever-famous space escapades, Trunks had been training more and spending less time in the office.  He went to work daily of course, but he cut back on the hours and found that he didn't hate it as much when he wasn't such a...well, such a dork.  That also meant that he was spending more time with his father during training.  He cherished that time, like he had when he was a spoiled little kid.

            But that stopped since his doppelganger appeared.  Vegeta seemed to like the other Trunks much more than him.  It was the power, maybe.  His counterpart was much stronger than him.  He had reached levels that the present Trunks used to dream about as a child.  Vegeta loved testing Mirai's powers, much to Bulma's dismay.  She claimed he should still be resting.  Nevertheless, father and son showed off each other's strength.  And Mirai Trunks loved it.

            Maybe it was the fact that Mirai Trunks had proven himself to Vegeta.  When he arrived, all the elder warriors could speak of was 'Trunks did this!' or 'That future Trunks did that!'  It was appalling.  But what got to him the most, he thought, was how everyone told of how Vegeta bravely went after Cell in a mad attack after the android had killed his future self, despite the fact that the Dragon Balls could bring him back.  Present Trunks wondered if he had ever proven himself to his father, like Mirai had...

            "Excuse me, Mr. Briefs, sir..." his secretary's voice brought him from his ruminating. 

            He shook his head, annoyed, trying to clear his mind.  Shame it didn't work.  "Yes?"

            "It's 9:30, sir, so I am going to leave.  Do you need anything before I go?" the woman asked, ignoring Trunks' curtness.

            "No..."  Trunks muttered, his mind still somewhere else.  Wasn't he good enough for him?  No, that was always the problem.  Buu...that seemed to be the only time Vegeta seemed pleased with him.  Bra was his princess.  Not him, though...he was the nobody...and now he was outclassed by his own self.

            "Um, alright then.  Goodnight...sir..." her voice held a twinge of worry as she noticed her employer biting hard on his bottom lip while he stared intently at his wooden desk.  She backed out and silently closed the door.  Trunks didn't even know she was gone.  

It was beginning to gnaw at him, slowly from the insides--the pain he felt was.  A twinge of disgust with a pinch of fear clambered about inside his stomach.  It seemed to grow, eating all of him in its wake.  The demi-saiya-jin could almost see it...a darkness, blacker than a midnight sky without a moon and stars, moving slowly forward.  It tentatively reached out with an almost claw-like appendage and ripped a tiny piece from Trunks Briefs.  It would greedily gobble it up, and, with its brothers and sisters, would reach for more and more and more...like some kind of consuming beast...!

            The metallic taste of blood brought him from his almost fevered thoughts.  He released his wounded lip from his teeth's grasp, not caring that he was shaking from head to toe.

            _You're worthless to him...You don't mean a thing...You're a worthless nothing..._ the sing-song voice of a woman echoed merrily around the room, the caroled message bleak.

            "What the...?" Trunks jumped up from his desk, swivel chair slamming against the beige wall.  He looked around desperately for the source of the voice.

            _His blood flows through you...You are of his blood...Your pain as thick as blood...As thick as his own..._ the cheery voice continued.  

            Trunks spun around and met nothing.  Violently he turned left, he turned right, but each time he only faced his empty office with the lights dimmed.  _Am...am I going crazy? _he wondered, his sapphire eyes wide with confusion and fear.

            _Your pain is his pain...Blood of two is your own...It runs through both...Feel the pain, feel the pain...love the merry torture... _The voice was relentless.  The same lines began echoing in rounds, never stopping...a poorly conceived broken record, forever going at a maddening pace.  It only sped up, as if it were on an old vinyl player with some demented soul with a malicious smirk speeding it up and up while it laughed mercilessly at Trunks' dilemma.  

            He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the palms of his hands to his head.  His head shook as if would shake the noise elsewhere...he would try anything!  All he wanted was for that damnable song to stop playing!  But it only got louder.  And it only got faster.  Trunks fell to his knees, his elbows hitting the ground soon after.  He writhed in the torture, still plugging his ears, trying desperately to end that fucking song!  Louder, louder, louder it went...

            Hot tears squeezed through his eyelids, the pain becoming nearly unbearable.  He ground his teeth together, trying to hold out, but silently he prayed he would just pass out...end it with the sweet ebony.  No such luck bestowed itself upon him and he cried out.  It was a feral, low sound.  The kind of sound an animal in torture makes before the creature higher on the food chain ended its life.  "Just...make it...STOP!"  he finally screamed out, through clenched teeth. 

            And so it did.  Trunks removed his hands from his ears and picked himself up off the carpeted floor.  He brushed off his suit, thankful for his sound-proof office, and he grinned.  It was the grin of man on a mission.  Glancing toward his desk, he ignored his work and strode over to the door.  With a deadly calm, he opened it, scrubbing his face dry all the while, and he quietly exited his office, singing something softly to himself...

            "I'm worthless to him...I don't mean a thing...I'm a worthless nothing...."

*********

Some parts of this chapter were just pure idle chatter of characters interacting.  o.o  What's Trunks gonna do now?  Eep!  

  Kinda hurt that I got no reviews last chapter...oh well, write for the love.  *knocks on monitor screen*  Is anyone even there?


End file.
